


Fishing (KuroTama)

by andy453R



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy453R/pseuds/andy453R
Summary: Kuro and Tama got separated from their group. Could they get along until they find the others?
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 12





	Fishing (KuroTama)

Requested by ThoaiphuongNguyenon Wattpad

"It's your fault, Tama-nya!" Kuro growls as they struggled to find the rest of their group. They got lost in the woods because a certain house cat got distracted by a butterfly and Kuro had to get him back, knowing the other's brother wouldn't be much of a use.

"What do nya mean?!" Says Tama is protest, his brows furrowed, "I could've gotten back by nyaself too! If only nya didn't sneak up on me like that, I wouldn't have to run away and had gotten this far, nya!"

"So you're saying that I could've left nya alone?!"

"Yes-nya!"

"Then I don't have to waste my energy on nya then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two huffed and set off in separate ways in opposite directions from eachother, but still close to know that they're there. This where Tama realized, he's just a house cat. And since he and his brother, Mikke, were enclosed in the cat manor and been spoiled ever since they were young, he has no idea how to survive in the outside world, "T-that's okay, n-nya! I can do this on my own nya!" He says, cheering himself on, "So what do I need... Ah! Food!" His ears then twitched at the sound of the stream, maybe he could catch some fish. With that in mind he went to the stream. He rolled up his pants and took off his shoes and socks, also his gloves and settled them on a rock nearby before stepping into the stream, "Okay... Let's do this nya!"

On the other hand... "Damn house cat, nya..." Kuro cursed as he tries to cool down. He looks up at the sky and sees the sky slowly coating itself with an orange hue, "If I couldn't find them then might as well survive, nya..." The black cat said while thinking he could catch some fish to satisfy his hunger. He went to the same stream a certain cat went to. Kuro was then greeted by a quite hilarious sight.

"Wait, nya! Don't go!"

"I got you nyaw- wah! It's swam away nya!"

"I'll get you..! I missed nya..!"

Before him, was the sight of Tama trying and failing to catch even a single fish. The other cat was all wet but he didn't seem to care since he's too concentrated on what he was doing.

The brown cat eyes a fish in the stream, "I'll get you nya..." He then abuses his hands to try and grab the fish but is swam away so quick that the cat slipped and fell into the water. Kuro started snickering then straight up laughing. Tama looks at the laughing black cat with an embarrassed blush and clearly upset, "Stop laughing, nya!!"

Kuro bit his lip trying to stop himself and thankfully he did. "That is not how you catch fish nya" he says as he took off his shoes and rolled up his sleeves and stepped into the stream, feeling the eyes of the other cat on him. He had an eye on two fishes and concentrated. He quietly approached them and then, he quickly snatched the fishes out of the water and looks at the other cat with the two soon to be dinner in his hands, "See?"

"Woahhh" Tama was clearly impressed, you could see the sparkles around him. He quickly snapped out of it, "I-I get it nya! I'll do it by myself, nya!" He said and stood up to attempt again. He tried to replicate what Kuro did but failed and tried again. Kuro sighs and let the other try for himself while he caught a few more. Once he's done, he then waited for the other while setting a campfire for night and dried off.

"I finally caught two nya!!" Tama says victoriously as he held two fishes in his hands. He then looks at the amount Kuro caught, "Nya caught a lot"

"And nya're drenched. Sit down and dry up nya" he huffs as he ate one of the fishes he caught.

Tama did as told and sat near the fire to dry up and started eating also, "How did you get so many nya?"

"hm?" Kuro hums, "I used to get fish for Shiro and I for as long as I can remember, nya"

"nya and Shiro are pretty close, nya?"

"Yes nyan. He's my childhood friend"

The two sat in silence as they ate. Tama soon broke the silence, "And come to think of it nyan, I am only close to Mikke growing up..."

"Really?"

"Mhm... When I met you, Shiro, and Nora, I felt really happy that I can consider you guys as friends.."

The black cat thought about it. Yeah. Considering the two house cats grew up in a manor, with everything provided for them, and didn't even get a chance to see the outside world, it can get pretty lonely and boring. Despite there are other cats living with them.

"And sorry for getting distracted nya" Tama says

"No it's okay nya!" Kuro says with a smile, "You're new to the outside world! You should be enjoying nyour time! And sorry for getting mad at you nyan"

Tama couldn't help but smile, "It's okay nyan! I'll try not to get distracted next time!"

And then the two spent their night star gazing and pointing out some shapes and constellations they could form. Mostly sardines and other objects. But they had a splendid time together, and soon enough, they fell asleep.

**\--NEXT DAY--**

"Where could they be nyan.." Mike grumbles as he, Shiro, and Nora searched for the missing cats. He looked behind some trees and bushes but no luck.

"Kuro nyan!!" Shiro calls out, "Where are you nyan?!!"

"Tama!!" Mike calls out, "Where did you go nya?!!"

"Mike, Shiro! I found them, nya" Nora said in a hushed tone. The American short hair and the orange haired cat followed the other, wondering why the pink haired one was trying to keep it down. And what they saw was pretty wholesome.

Tama's head was rested on Kuro's chest, and his occasional purrs signify he liked the position he's in. Kuro was just the same too. He had his arm wrapped around Tama's waist with a small smile. And the highlight was that their tails were intertwined with each other.

"Should we wake them up, nya?" Shiro asks

"No, let them sleep for a while, nya" says Nora


End file.
